The present invention is directed to an electric hand-held power tool.
With electric hand-held power tools, the selector ring that can be pivoted using the actuating element capable of being gripped externally on the housing serves to change the direction of rotation of a reversible electric motor that drives the tool, the electric motor being designed as a commutator motor. The brush holder of the motor is typically coupled with the selector ring so that, when the selector ring is pivoted to change the direction of rotation, the brush holder is also pivoted, so that the displacement of the commutator brushes—which are displaced out of the neutral position by an angle of rotation to improve commutation—is adapted to the changing direction of rotation of the rotor.
Known electric hand-held power tools (DE 101 53 574 A1, DE 102 27 782 A1) include a pot-shaped housing with an integrally-molded pistol grip. The pistol grip is covered from behind with a handle cover. The commutator motor—the direction of rotation of which can be changed—installed in the housing extends with its rotor through the pot base, and a brush holder enclosing the commutator in an annular manner with diametrically opposed commutator brushes is retained on the exterior of the pot base such that it can pivot around the commutator axis. Contacts and conductor tracks for switching the stator winding of the commutator motor when the brush holder is pivoted are located on the brush holder and the pot base. A switching lever is used to pivot the brush holder. The switching lever can be gripped on the underside of the housing and encloses a segment formed on the brush holder with a shift fork.
With electric hand-held power tools, a “combination pot/shell design” is known, in the case of which a handle composed of two connected handle shells is screwed to the pot-shaped machine housing. The handle is pre-installed by inserting one handle shell in an assembly mold shaped for the handle shell and equipping and connecting it with the on/off switch, power connection cord, grommet, strain relief and the required connecting lines, including the lines toward the machine housing. Subsequently, the second handle shell is placed on the first handle shell and the handle shells are screwed together using aligned connecting domes formed in both handle shells. The handle pre-installed in this manner is inserted axially on the housing and screwed to the housing via axially oriented connecting domes formed in the housing. The selector ring with actuating element and the brush holder connected therewith are installed in the housing, and the actuating element is guided out of the machine interior in the parting plane between the housing and the handle.